


Fan Mail

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Alphabet Prompts [3]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Gen, Letters, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, scene inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: After the Chaos Killer fiasco, Major receives a lot of hate mail, with the occasional fan mail. Even one love letter! Ravi and Liv help him sort through it.(Alphabet prompt: L - “Lots of love, your stalker.”)





	Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Prompt by ofpoemsandprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by the scene where Ravi finds Major sitting on his bed surrounded by hate mail for the Chaos Killer.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

Major stares at the pile of mail on the table. He asked Ravi and Liv to help him sort through it and because he had faithful friends the three of them are currently sitting at the table staring at the mail with him.

"You are definitely famous, that much I can say." Ravi says.

"Alright, so how do you want to do this?" Liv asks.

"I don't know. I don't think there's manual for this. I just can't decide what I'm more afraid of reading. The hate mail or the fan mail."

"Ah yes, the creeps."

"I've been pardoned and it's all been explained to the public, but Chaos Killer just kinda sticks to me, so there's the hate mail. But fan mail...that's just wrong."

"Well let's get to it then." Liv pipes up and they each grab a pile of mail and start opening them.

The first few Major reads seem to be hate mail mostly criticizing the way he handles things and cursing his future children. He then comes across a red envelope.

"Strange." He mutters.

"Fancy." Ravi smiles.

Taking out the letter he notices heart stickers all over the parchment.

"Oh no." He sighs.

Ravi's grin couldn't get any bigger.

"You've got a fan don't you."

Liv snatches the letter out of Major's hands.

"Not only that. A lover!"

"Give me that." Major says taking the letter back.

"Jealous Liv?" Ravi says.

"I think it's safe to say Major will choose me over some creep."

"Wait, didn't you say the other day that you are a creep?"

"...that was a weird brain..."

Major puts the letter back inside the envelope.

"You can't just not read it!" Ravi exclaims as if Major had committed a major offence.

"You aren't serious...?" Major asks his eyes going wide.

"Very."

Taking the letter out again he takes a deep breath.

"Dearest Chaos Killer, you have no idea what you mean to me. I wish I could explain it in words but the feelings you bring out in me are too beautiful for that. You are the reason I get up in the morning. It's only too bad that your face no longer appears on the tv. Those were the days I lived for. But that day we met for the first time, did you feel it? The energy that passed from our eyes, we are soulmates and I wait for the day that we see each other again. It is agony waiting for you but my love is so strong that my patience will never dry up. Lots of love, Katarina."

"Lots of love, your stalker." Liv mutters.

"That was creepy yet beautiful." Ravi looks up at them.

"And apparently we've met." Major says.

"As I said, stalker." Liv says.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
